Harmony
by Lyra of Darkness
Summary: Seven years after Harry Potter was wrongly accused of murder and thrown into Azkaban he was rescued by a Darkness and now they continue a life together. What happens when the betrayers have found out he was innocent and they meet him 2 years after his esc
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue

Pain

If you had asked what this ragged, 21 year old man felt that was all he'd tell you.

Pain.

Searing pain and betrayal was all he had felt for a while. It was the only thing he could have felt awhile ago. After all, there was no joy in Azkaban. He still remembered when the thrown him in Azkaban some… time ago. He could remember how long that was 7 years and 1-2 weeks. Days almost seemed to melt together, and there had been no telling the difference between them foe awhile.

But he would always remember his name, Harry. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, now the Boy-Who-Killed. But he had never killed; they just didn't listen to him when he told them. He remembered so well.

.:FlashBack:.

"Okay Hedwig" said Harry," just this last letter. Take it to Dumbledore as quickly as you can." He tied on the letter about his latest vision. Unfortunely the only thing he knew was that Voldemort was going to do something bad as he was all but bouncing with joy.

"I really don't think so boy." A green light shot to Hedwig and she fell in a heap. Harry turned fast but not fast enough. All he heard was "Stupefy" and the world went black.

When he woke up he was lying down. He tried to get up but he couldn't move, then he saw Voldemort. There he was, standing there looking… gleeful!

"Hello, Potter. How are you?" he said.

Harry could only stare. "However you're feeling you won't be feeling really well after will you?" Harry struggled to talk but he found he was gagged. "Have fun, Potter." And again the world went black.

This time when he woke up he was sitting. He tried to move but he was all tied up… and with chains. He looked around. The walls were gray and there was nobody else in the room with him. When he ran his tongue through his mouth he realized he wasn't gagged anymore. He wondered what Voldemort was planning now.

He sat there for what seemed like hours before somebody came in. It was Minister Fudge, some other ministry workers, and Dumbledore. As soon as Harry saw Dumbledore he started talking. "Professor Dumbledore, what happened? Why am I here? The last thing I remember was that Voldemeort was in front of me."

"Yes I bet he was," said Fudge, who was looking delightful. "Did he tell you to kill all those people Potter? Hmmmm?"

"What?" said Harry, "what's going on?"

"You know quite well Potter, you won't worm out of this," declared Fudge as he turned around and everybody followed him out. Dumbledore looked at him sadly, as he too left.

Harry was left sitting there for a bit till a group of Aurors but a spell on him, undid the chains, and let Dementors through. The world went cold as the Dementors grabbed him and brought him to a trial room. Hundreds of wizards were there and Harry was taken and chained to a chair in the front. As soon as he was chained in the Minister went to the front and said "we now begin the trial of Harry James Potter, accused of mudering182 muggles to bring back You-Know-Who. Let the trials begin." Harry was in shock. They thought HE had murdered muggles? And working to bring back Voldemort? The monster had killed his parents. There was no way he'd even say a decent word to him, let alone work for him. He listened to them as they gave a bunch of "evidence". Only some would believe that, he was sure, his friends certainly wouldn't. And then he saw them come up to the front. They'll help me; they don't believe this he thought. And then he heard what they were saying, and he felt betrayed. First Percy Weasly was explaining all the rules he had broken in school, and made them seem as he was doing it all to get attention! Then Ron supported him, then Hermione, then other people he knew at Hogwarts, people he had trusted! He looked at everybody in the crowd. All of them seemed to believe them.

"Do you have anything to say about yourself," said Fudge.

"I didn't do it, why don't you believe me. I'd never…."

He was cut off as Fudge asked for the jury to vote. All of them voted that he was guilty. Harry couldn't say anything. He was in shock, but he could hear the minister say that he would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. But he was far enough in that he couldn't respond. Then he heard somebody yell out that they believed he was innocent, it sounded like a girl in the back. When he looked back though it looked like the crowd was trying to hurt somebody. His mouth went dry. They were hurting somebody just for saying they believed he was innocent. His gaze fell across one of the first rows. All the people were looking to the back. And he saw Dumbledore looking at him so sadly, and Hagrid, as well as Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, even Snape and Draco were staring at him that way. He felt a little bit of hope for at least 6 people believed him and the girl. And as he was taken away he fell into the memories full of people screaming as they were killed by Voldemort.

.: End of Flashback:.

It still haunted him and every time the Dementors went by he saw that happen again and again. And every few days he gained another thing to see as the Dementors went by, Voldemort killing. For the bond had gotten stronger and now whenever he saw a vision usually it was of Voldemort killing some poor family.

But he would get out soon, out of this hell hole and stay away from the wizarding world. For she was teaching him and soon he would get out. She was his hope now, for Dumbledore couldn't help him, only she could and it was she who had given him hope when he had lost it.

.:Flashback:.

It had been 4 months when he had heart them, those footsteps. They were coming towards him, whoever it was they weren't coming to see him. The minister was the only one who did, and walked slowly since he waddled. He only came to gloat and say how pathetic he was anyway. He had learned that Dumbledore and the others weren't allowed to see him; at least he knew they still believed him. So he just sat at the back and was surprised when the person stopped in front of his cell. Whoever they were was wearing a black cloak and all covered up. And he was surprised as they knelt before the cell and dropped their hood. But he knew it was definitely a girl. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen live or in pictures. But she didn't seem to be a bright beauty but rather a dark one. Her skin was perfect and pale, face angelically sculpted, her hair shiny and silky looking black but it was as if it had a rainbow sheen to it, just like her eyes. They were the thing that entranced him the most. Those big black eyes looking like they had rainbows underneath, but it was the feelings that he noticed the most. There was understanding in her eyes, he saw in them that she too had been betrayed and she had bean beat and hurt. And there was darkness in her eyes just plain darkness.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lyraethiellethia Valinear Fey, last of my line."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'd hope you'd remember me but with the crowd on me I couldn't make a good impression I guess."

Harry wondered what she meant until he realized that she was the girl who had yelled she believed he was innocent to the world. "I remember you…"

"I'm glad. Harry I'm here to help you."

"How?"

"By teaching you and giving you some new powers."

"Like what?"

"The Darkness," as Harry was about to protest she continued on," Why is that a bad thing?"

"Voldemort is dark."

"No, he's evil," as Harry was about to protest again, she went on," Harry darkness isn't the same as evil. Evil is where a person chooses to hurt because he wants to and feels joy in it. Creatures of the dark do it because it was forced or born into them. It is their nature and nothing can change that without basically killing them, but hardly anybody sees that. And the ones who call themselves light? They aren't ones of light either because darkness and light are in perfect harmony with each other but humans can't seem to live like that. For a human to become light they must be turned. They would have to have a "rite of passage" from a light creature just like werewolves and vampires turn humans they do they same just differently. All humans are born with a perfect balance but grow to lose this balance through their life. They keep about the same amount of light and dark in them when they grow up but cease to have that perfect balance which dies in their childhood usually, or for some sooner or later. Only animals that aren't magical keep that balance while magical animals usually go to one or keep the balance, it depends on the species and their life. Humans grow up with the darker ones becoming bullies or harder people and the lighter ones becoming the brave and charity people. Those who are out of the usual area are the ones who become the famous "heads of good and bad" like Dumbledore and Voldemort. Dumbledore has a very large amount of light where Tom has the large amount of dark and they become what they become. You see what I mean."

"Ya, I get it."

"So, you won't mind doing it?"

"No"

"Good, since I can't get you out of here with the stupid wards and magic we'll have to train you to. Just listen to me and in a while hopefully we can get you outta here."

.:End of Flashback:.

They had been training ever since then with her coming every few weeks since she had a hard time getting past the guards and if she asked she wouldn't be allowed to come. Because of her he remembered the days. She had brought him a present on each of his birthdays and had kept him alive bringing food. The next time she came would be the last time, for they were getting him out. Where he was going to stay afterwards he didn't know but Lyra said she'd take care of him and he trusted her.

That night (he could tell by the guard pattern and his biological clock) he heard her footsteps down the hallways and he rose to meet her. This time she didn't say anything, just smiled at him and started focusing her magic. He followed and after 10-30 minutes the door exploded. They heard the alarms but Lyra just grabbed his arm and tugged him after her. They ran down they hallways and up a bunch of stairs. He didn't know where they were going but he trusted her. He drank in the sight as they burst in through a door and into the night.

It was so beautiful, he hadn't seen the sky for seven years and even though the area in front of him was all water it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, except for Lyra of course. He was jerked out of his thoughts as Lyra ran with him to the cliff that overlooked the ocean that surrounded Azkaban. Without any hesitation she jumped off the cliff and into the water. Harry who knew all here abilities and different forms didn't struggle and let her guide him.

When they crashed into the water she kept a hold on him and dived deep down. Harry with no choice went with her. She had taught him to hold his breath for 2 minutes so he wasn't real worried, but he started to be when what he thought was 1 and half minutes passed by. He looked at Lyra who was still swimming holding on to him and jerked her arm. When he did that she turned around, grabbed him, and kissed him. He wanted to faint in shock. She had never shown any of those signs while he was in prison, well maybe some tiny clues but never something this big. And it was just to give him air for he was getting that and a bunch of tongue. When she pulled back he noticed she'd gone to her mermaid form. She still had black hair and eyes and now a black tail but instead of a rainbow sheen there was a blue sheen. He suddenly felt a bit… weird. When he looked down he was… a merman. He had a dark blue and green tail and could breathe under water. When he looked ate her she just took his hand and led him through the waters.

When the reached the shores Lyra changed back then told him "focus hard, see and feel yourself changing back." He did that then hit the sand on the bottom of the bed because the tail wasn't there anymore.

"Lyra… what happened?"

"Harry… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Wouldyouliketomarryme?" she spluttered out quickly.

This was too much for Harry and he fainted. When he woke up the next minute he said," Hey Lyra I had a really strange dream and you asked me to…" they way she was looking told him he hadn't been. "You're serious right," she nodded. "This isn't a pity attempt?" She shook her head. "Well then yes!" With that Lyra grabbed him and gave him one whopper of a kissing and jumped up and down.

"Come on Harry," she said. "Its time for you start your own life." And with that Harry James Potter was swept into the Darkness.

At the ministry after it was discovered that Harry Potter had escaped the ministry was in chaos. Aurors and all ministry officials were sent out to try and capture the "criminal", as well as some of the people who Harry had though of as his family and friends.

At Hogwarts in the Headmaster's office Sirius Black (who had recently been cleared), Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy had gathered and even though Sirius Black couldn't really get along with Severus Snape they had set their differences aside because they were they only ones who believed Harry Potter to be innocent.

"Now," Dumbledore said, "I have some great news." All of them looked at him. "Harry has escaped." Sirius jumped up and down as Minerva, Remus, and Hagrid started getting tears in their eyes. Draco and Snape looked happy but they weren't about to let the rest see their happiness.

"How'd you do it Albus?" said Black.

"I didn't" Everybody looked at him. "He figured his on way out because I haven't even been to Azkaban since he has been there."

"He must have figured away out like me," said Sirius.

"Yes. Now I do believe this is a cause for celebration!" And with that they celebrated away.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Please review!

Prologue Part 2

It had been almost a year since Harry James Potter, the former Boy-Who-Lived, had escaped from Azkaban. But to the ministry this was the day they'd be able to find him and thus have his soul removed. Ever since Potter had escaped there was no sign of Death Eaters or their activities. But they had found one and it was time to get the answers they wanted.

"What is your name?"

"Mian Len Alya," the aurora conducting this business looked over at the recorder, nodding for her to write it down. But they weren't the only people in this room. Top ministry officials, the best auroras, and the former friends of Harry Potter were there to, as well as the ones who still believed him innocent, the seven. The recorder nodded to him. They asked a few questions about his history that the already knew, and so far the Vertasium seemed to be working.

"Who do you follow?"

"The Dark Lord."

"Where is Harry Potter?" Many of the audience were on the edges of their seats.

"I don't know." A few of the audiences almost fell of their seats in shock, after all this was an Inner Circle Death Eater, he must know.

"What Death Eater knows?"

"No one," at this every one stared at the Death Eater in shock, they needed this information. Except for those seven who still believed.

"Does your master know where Harry Potter is?"

"No."

Sirius watched as the rest considered what they should do ask next, so instinctively he asked, "Is Harry Potter now or ever was a Death Eater?"

The others just looked at him shaking their heads knowing that those Sirius was one of the seven who wouldn't stop believing Potter innocent.

"No." Now, they fell off their seats.

* * *

At that moment the one that was right now being discussed was thinking about what had happened since he had been freed. Lyra had introduced him to the muggle world, and made him famous there as well. He was now considered as a sex symbol or that was what Lyra told. He had become a famous singer, model, and a few other things. But the happiest time in the past year was when Lyra trusted him enough to reveal all herself to him. She had told him about the rest of the forms she had developed. There had been a Harpy, element ones, a cyber one, and tons of others. She told him how when she was three her father's father killed both her parents. He had been obsessed with wars and dominance and had decided for Lyra to be his little weapon. In her family people, married in and born, matured fast to their late teens and slowly aged, her mother who had been thirty still looked like an 18 year old. Her family was also very adaptable, could stand pain, and healed quickly. And since she was young, her grandpa took her to experiment with.

She had no other relatives, they were all dead except some on her dads side who she didn't know if she could trust, there was only ever one child born so far from a union with a Fey. She had been raped, tortured, experimented with, they had even changed her very instincts, her nature, that and without magic too. She couldn't feel pain and as far as she knew she could be immortal, after all nothing magical, physical, viral, or anything she had tried (which was a lot) had even hurt her, she just healed up right away, but she might die of old age, whatever that would be for her. She couldn't survive if she didn't kill someone, she needed the blood and meat, and it had to be human, she could find a dead person and have theirs since she didn't need that much, but she had to have killed someone, felt the "thrill of the kill" to survive, how that happened she had no idea but she still had to. But now she was away from him, as she had killed him when she was fourteen, and avenged her parents and herself. She had told him all about it, and it made him feel better since there was someone who understood him, and she the same, even if Harry hadn't gone through as many things as her.

She had also made him like her; he now had most of the same forms, the strength, healing abilities, and the rest. Of course as Lyra said he had gotten it the easy way, because when he had asked to be similar to her, as they were mates, she had done certain blood exchanges that wouldn't effect his genes, since they didn't want any occurrences like when two cousins marry and produce children with defects, they just didn't want a child to suffer that even though they wouldn't have minded. And she had done the blood exchanges because it would take time and be a lot more painful, as he would slowly develop his block against pain. Now, after everything, he was happier than he could remember... except for the fact that at the moment he was dodging flying pots.

"Harry James bloody Potter!"

He couldn't blame her for yelling at him after all having a baby is supposed to be extremely painful and uncomfortable. He knew that this wouldn't hurt her but he knew she must being feeling uncomfortable, plus the fact they were worried. After all, there were no records of people like them, let alone people like them having children, and they were worried how the baby would turn out. So he was her distraction, the distraction that she yelled curses, good ones too.

"Harry bloody James damn it to hell Potter! Where are you?"

CRASH!

She was also launching a bunch of vases and anything she could get her hands on at where he had hid.

"Mr. Potter," the doctor found it amusing as Harry jumped in the air. But then again Harry had been absorbed in watching his wife's flying missiles.

"Yes."

"Mrs. Potter is doing fine and by the fact she is able to throw things at you so close to birth... I'd say she is barely feeling a thing so don't worry."

"Doctor!"

Both males looked at the nurse who had yelled.

"It's coming!"

The doctor hurried over and Harry went and grabbed his wife's hand and started

to murmur assurances.

"If anyone needs reassuring its you and next time we want a child your carrying it since it is a damn uncomfortable pain in the ass."

"Okay lady," said the doctor ,"push now!"

Next thing the doctor new there was a baby in his arms and he was blinking quite stupidly.

"Ah… that went quick."

Lyra was sitting up and holding out her arms. "Let me see my baby."

"Ohhh right, Mr and Mrs Potter you are now the proud parents of a baby girl," he said as he handed her over. "And she looks nice and healthy. You'll probably be able to take her home tomorrow, even tonight maybe."

"We'll see about it. Harry, what should we name her?"

"What do you think?"

"Angel, we should call her Angel."


	3. The Search Is On

Chapter 1 The Search Is On

It had been another year since the Wizarding World had found out that Harry Potter was innocent. People who had turned on him were eagerly waiting for him to return and many sent out owls with gifts even though they always came back with their goods. After a while people realized he hadn't been seen and since then searches, notices, all that had been used but still nobody had found him. The only ones not searching were the seven, who knew that if Harry didn't want to be seen he wouldn't. But that was about to be changed…

"What do you mean we have to search? If he doesn't want to be found he won't! Get it through your heads!"

"Well Mr Black its just we really need him," the Minister was saying trying to ignore Sirius's little outburst," Many attacks have happened and we need to act. There aren't enough aurors to cover everything fully, and he is the one needed to defeat You-Know-Who…"

"I'll doubt you'll find him Cornelius," replied Dumbledore.

"Oh we will. I want you and your crew as well as the professors to search with the Weaslys, some of his old friends, and these aurors to see what you can find, I'll stay here so when we find the info we can act right away."

The seven though not liking the thought of working with "the betrayers" nodded as they really wanted to find Harry, even if it was just to know where he was.

"Errrrrr," Hermione Weasly was groaning in frustration. It had been a week and they hadn't found a single clue yet to Harry's whereabouts. Luckily it was summer so everybody on "the team" could be here all day, even the aurors but ,in case of an attack, they had certain "keys" that would allow them to apparate right out of Hogwarts if they needed to. Absently she stared at the air and went to her trunk. She always carried her books in there now so she could keep them with her, but she didn't want to do some more research, oh no. She was too burned out to look anywhere, of course her husband wouldn't believe that, so watching her fellow colleagues research she reached in to get her magazines. These weren't her wizard ones however, they were muggle ones. Last Christmas her parents had given her a bunch of fashion and girl magazines so she could keep in touch with the muggle girl world, the had said "You may be a witch but they just don't have as good sense as us". She just hadn't touched them yet since there was the whole finding Harry business.

Looking on the cover of one of the magazines she almost swallowed her tongue, for there was the most beautiful male specimen she had ever seen, course she wouldn't say that out load as her husband would probably try to kill the guy. Ron was good looking, muscular, but he couldn't compare to this god. With the large frame, bulky yet not to bulky muscles, cute messy black hair, and a face that was worthy of a gods with bright green emerald eyes. His hair was falling over his face so his eyes were kind of hidden and you couldn't see his forehead. He seemed familiar but Hermione couldn't place him.

Sighing she opened to the contents page hoping to see some more pictures of him. The title said "Every Girls Dream". Turning to the page she read the first line and her heart stopped. She read it a gain blinking. "Harry Potter, every girls dream man is celebrating his 2 year anniversary of meeting his now wife, Lyra Potter. He just entered the celebrity business a little under two years ago being introduced by the now Mrs Potter. Currently they are some of the most known celebrities and are seen together a lot doing many gigs together including plenty of charity events." On the other page there was Harry with his scar just showing a tiny bit.

Hermione at first couldn't breathe, then she let out a whoop for joy. Everybody looked at her because after all she didn't do that.

"Are you okay, Hermione," asked Ron.

"Of course I'm okay," she gasped out," I found Harry. Soon everybody was crowding around her and she showed the picture.

Ron choked out," That's Harry?" After all this guy had a dream body nothing like the scrawny boy they had all known, but here he was with the same eyes, hair, and scar.

Sirius let out a whoop and started dancing around the room. "Oh look Moony our little boy grew up!"

Hermione snickered. "He must have or how else would he have a beauty of a wife?"

Everyone looked at her in shock. She reached out and grabbed two magazines flipping them till she came to a page, that had "The Dream Couple" on it. Everyone couldn't breathe. If anyone one thought Harry was gorgeous, his wife was a goddess, and they looked good together with their black hair.

Sirius just said," He really has good taste, you know?"

It was three weeks later that Hermione had found someone who might know about Harry's whereabouts, as all his known homes weren't used. Currently they where heading to a downtown club in New York. Unfortunely the area wasn't the greatest.

"Why can't we find him on our own," complained Sirius as he eyed the hookers and drunks along the street."

"They keep where they are a secret," replied Hermione. "Celebrities are very cautious, besides, this way we can get even more info on Harry and keep our informant from getting taken by Voldemort if he finds out, after all he has been searching the longer and could find our source. Now, everyone lookout for a dark-haired girl, about 5'11" and dark eyes, she is our informant."

"Okay," said Ron as he opened the door to the club… and had his mouth drop open. The club looked more like a hooker and dancer joint. "You sure about this," he asked, a little shaky.

"Positive," replied Hermione. "Everyone split up in fours and press the coin I gave you if you find her. The other coins will draw you to us."

"Kay," said Draco, eyeing the crowd. The eight aurors split up and the four Weaslys went together. The "believing" group divided with Remus, Severus, Draco, and Sirius as one group, the rest in the other. It was actually Sirius who spotted her first, dressed up in some leather clinging costume, with spiked hair, chains and with so many piercings that the only thing that made them sure she was the one they were looking for was her dark eyes since nobody else had eyes like her.

"Found her," he said and he pushed the coin and they waited. The others showed up in a few minutes.

"We found her so… who wants to talk to her?" said Draco. They just looked at him since he was the closest one who looked like anyone in the… club. "Alright!" and he stormed over to meet her. As soon as he got close she was looking at him, he nearly froze looking at those black eyes. "Umm," she smirked at him which made him stiffen and straighten up. "I need some info."

"What info?" she replied. Her voice was muffled and changed he thought by the... contraption on her lower face, covering a shutter he asked, "Info of the whereabouts of Harry James Potter."

She brought up her left hand that had been hiddened behind. Draco stiffened but relaxed when it was revealed as a cigarette. She, lifting her veil thing puffed on it lightly before putting it back on. "During the day this place is deserted," she said with her eyes focused on his. "Come here at noon tomorrow and follow these stairs," she was pointing to a set that spiralled in a way around the room, "to the top floor, the end of the fifth flight there will be someone to tell you the info you need." She puffed at her smoke a little more, uncovering then replacing the veil. "If you are stopped show the person this," she tossed him a vial with a liquid inside, it smelt and looked like blood, just dyed black. "Tell them you are seeing the goddess. Now take your weirdoes," she said gesturing to the group all bunched up," and get out of here." With that she disappeared behind some pillar.

Draco released the breath he had been holding and headed to the exit, gesturing to the group to do the same. After they were out Severus, impatient, asked," Well?"

"No info," the others groaned, "yet. She said to meet someone here at noon tomorrow."

"Alright," said the chief auror, Kingsley, "We all meet here tomorrow 15 minutes before noon then we'll head over and get our information."

"Everyone here?" asked Fred.

"Think so," said Ron nodding to Hermione. With that they all headed to the building that, in the daylight, didn't look like the place it had been last night. They found the stairs and headed up them to the top. Along the way the met a few… thugs but Draco just showed them the vial and told them what the girl had said and they quickly turned tail.. At the top there was a small door which they filed through. Behind it was a magnificent parlour that looked like it was for royalty. Beside huge wood doors was a small button. Kingsley walked forward and touched it.

"Come in." Everyone else jumped at this, the voice was smooth and silky, perfect for a female or singer, Draco couldn't help thinking he'd heard that voice before. The room was dark but by the huge window covered in shades was a huge leather chair that was faced towards the window so they couldn't see who was sitting in it.

"Umm… so the info?" stammered one of the aurors, obviously scared.

"Of course," said the woman, for there could be no man who sounded like that! "His whereabouts are well known, you know."

"But none of his homes are actually used, they're just used as decoys," said Draco.

She lifted her eyebrows at him and replied," Well, you aren't dumb. No his real home that he uses is 243 Royalty Road in Mascha, Italy."

"That was one of the ones we checked and it was unused."

"You wizards would be the only ones that could tell."

"But, how do you know we're wizards?"

"You radiate your magic and your "superiority" so well, of course I can tell. But that house is the forefront to his main home. People who go there, unless of course they are "magical" trip an alarm that transports maids and his family there so they can take care of the problem. His true home is not at a known location and like Hogwarts can't be mapped and all that. But I can take you there…"

All of them exchanged glances then Dumbledore answered for them, "Will you take us there?"

"Fine. Bring any who wish to see Potter to his "home" at 2pm tomorrow. I'll have someone get you to his true home."

"Alright," said Kingsley and with that the left through the door. A few minutes after they had left…

"Idiots, they don't even ask me my name!" The chair spun around to reveal Lyra Potter looking like a sorceress who looked a lot like an aristocratic version of the girl Draco met and a harder woman than the magazine depicted her as. "Oh well, I'll have fun with them tomorrow," she said as she opened the blinds and looked at them down on the street.


	4. Where Are We?

Chapter 2 Where are we?

"When is the person going to get here?" whispered Sirius. Everybody was being very cautious. The home looked beautiful and lovely but even though it was the afternoon there was some sort of a dark cloud hanging over.

"We are early," said Mrs Weasly. All the main (original family not married in ones) Weaslys had come as well as Hermione, the seven, 14 aurors, and Fudge. Suddenly they heard a wispy sound, sounding like the wind but to strong to be that. The turned to see at the edge of the forest right by the house a dark cloud swirling around till it was about 7 feet tall and 4 feet wide. Then it started to slowly disappear and drift away as it revolved around a figure, a woman it looked like. She stood tall and looked like a dark queen or a sorceress. Her body was perfect, dressed in a strapless dress with a slit down the side and several leather bands on her limbs making it look like a dancers body and also very strong. Her face fit for a goddess and her lovely hair was tied back into a high ponytail exposing her elf like ears. The final feature was a staff made of black metal, all smooth and simple but with a ball on the top filled with a cloudy darkness.

"Glad you could make it." Her voice was smooth and Draco suddenly recognized it.

"You're the girl we met in the club and the one we had a meeting with!" She nodded at this just giving them a look.

"You'll take us to Harry now?" said Ron. The lady just smiled.

Hermione was wary though. She was the one who had met them all these times, dressed up or hidden. What was she hiding? She looked up and caught the ladies eyes. Her own widened. Her face and eyes looked the same as… this either meant they were going to be happily allowed in or were going to hell. The last one seemed to fit the occurrences.

"Your… your Lyra Po… Potter," stuttered Hermione.

"Well great observation know it all." Everyone looked at Lyra in surprise. Her voice and eyes had gone hard, her stance aggressive. Hermione knew it was definitely the going to hell option now.

"Everyone get out of here," she yelled but before they could do anything a black rope came from Lyra's hand and surrounded them and dragged them into Darkness.

"Ohhhhhhh, it hurts!" moaned Ginny as she got up. Everyone else seemed to be out at the moment so she took a look around. The walls were made of rough stone and the room looked like a type of prison. There were two "cells" both in corners with metal bars making up the two outer walls. There was an archway that was small and the only entrance to the… prison. Small windows were cut but they were open and didn't have any glass or that on them.

"Humph," Ginny turned around to see Draco getting up. She went over to help him because after all they engaged which had sent Ron into denial for a while when they had announced it, he hadn't even known they were dating. After a few minutes the rest started to rise slowly one by one taking a look at the surroundings but staying quiet.

"Where are we?" said one of the newer aurors finally.

"Ahhhhh! Somewhere little bit old but it definitely has a nice look," said Dumbledore in his misty voice. The others looked at him funny as if he had hit his head. Since everyone had discovered that Harry was innocent Albus had been spacey like every now and then since he didn't have to worry about Harry being thrown in Azkaban again.

"Why, thank you," walking through the door was a woman with dark red hair and pale skin, beautiful, except she radiated a type of hostility. Behind her came a handsome man with dark brown hair, pale skin, and grey eyes.

"These seven are for Her Majesty," she said pointing to Harry's original believers. "The rest are to be thrown back."

"I'll take care of them." With that chains wrapped around each of the seven's hands and gathered into the woman's hands. Everyone had their wands out but for some reason they couldn't move. She then started leading them out tugging them along when Draco slowed down to look at Ginny. As they went through the doorway they saw the others disappear into a black hole, the seven froze but kept going when the woman tugged and the man pushed Hagrid with enough force to make him stumble.

On the other side of the doorway was a small surface cut into the rock, barely large enough to hold all of them. There seemed to be no way down since there were no steps or smooth surface. The bottom of the mountain seemed to be 9700 feet down from where they were and there were no rails to keep them from falling off so the stood very still. At the bottom the mountain the base met a plain which came together with a forest and an ocean, which also surrounded everything else, as well as a few lakes scattered around. But in the middle of this was a town, with a bunch of tiny buildings as well as quite a few large buildings and seemed to hold the only inhabitants in sight.

They were jerked out of their thoughts as the two... people tightly held on to the chain and grew large bat like wings the colour of their hair. They barely had time to think "vampire" before they were jerked of their feet and into the air. They felt like they were floating and be gently tugged along, not being pulled along like one would think. So when they landed it wasn't all that bad. When the two vampires turned around their eyes revealed no hate or anger but a certain respect.

"Welcome to the Haven!" said woman giving them a slight bow and their chains suddenly drifted into smoke leaving their hands free. The others were confused, just a moment ago they had been treated roughly, now quite nicely, well Albus wasn't as confused as he had an idea.

"I take it the others have not been forgiven and the act was for them?" he asked. The others, slightly baffled looked at him and were even more confused when the two nodded.

"But Albus," exclaimed Minerva, "why would they do that? They are friends and family!"

"But," he said, "what is the difference between us particular seven and them." It seemed to slowly dawn on them realizing they had always believed in Harry, the others hadn't. "Add that also to the fact that it was his wife who came to get us. He must have some how heard we had still believed in him even though we couldn't visit him."

"Well we wouldn't have been able to help him because if we had we'd have been locked up somewhere or subdued by other means," remarked Draco. He was a little happy at this because it meant Harry didn't hate him which was nice since at the end of the third year he had started reforming.

"He knows this." Everyone turned to the woman.

"Well that's good to know," said Sirius. "Now, where are we? A Haven for who or what?"

"Us, vampires, werewolves, veelas, faeries, elves, elementals, magical creatures, humanoids, all those who are shunned or taken advantage of by the magical community."

"Then why haven't me and Hagrid heard about it?" demanded Remus.

"You were to close to wizards to safely remove at the moment. The others were outcasts, they wouldn't be noticed missing as much. You are known in the wizard community and seen every so often, unlike the others. Should you wish to you may join us. You too," she said pointing to the other five, "Except you'll have to change."

"What?" said Severus

She rolled her eyes. "You'll have to become one of our "rejects"." She started to walk in a circle around them. "You," she said, pointing to Severus, "should be a vampire and you a veela I think," as she pointed to Draco.

The male started strolling around as well. "Yes, yes. You two should be elementals," pointing to Sirius and Minerva. "We'll have to see what element chooses you two. And you a fey mage," he said pointing to Albus.

"Um, what are elementals? And fey mages?" asked Remus.

"You'll find out soon enough," said the male.

"We'll see you around," said the female and they both started walking away towards a dot on the horizon which they figured was the town they had seen.

"Wait! Where are you…," Sirius protest stopped as the two disappeared in a cloud of black," going…," he finished, lamely.


End file.
